¡No me toques!
by Gaerth
Summary: Bella,Alice y Rosalie Swam han vivido muchos traumas en el pasado,dejando grandes cicatrices en sus vidas,desconfiando mucho del amor y de todos los hombres ¿Podrán los hermanos Cullen cambiar eso? ¿El amor llegara a sus vidas?.
1. Epilogo

**Summary:** Bella,Alice y Rosalie son hermanas que han pasado un gran trauma gracias a violaciones y traumas en el pasado así desconfiando mucho del amor y de los hombres ¿ Podrán los hermanos Cullen cambiar eso? ¿El amor llegara a sus vidas?Mal Summary...

**Discleimer:**Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a S.M ,la historia si es de mi propiedad al igual que los personajes añadidos

****

**Hola ...aq****ui con una nueva historia... Disfrútenla.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo**

Los vi aproximarse a mi con paso fuerte y apresurado mientras yo solo observaba temerosa a mis hermanas sollozar con fuerza rogando que se alejaran en la esquina de aquella habitación tratando de que aquellos hombres se alejaran de nosotras tres aunque sabíamos que era imposible ya que por eso habían venido …por ello habían pagado.

Aquellos hombres se acercaron a nosotras tres con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro mientras sus sucias manos acariciaban ágilmente nuestros frágiles y pequeños cuerpos ,me repugnaba el hecho de que alguno me tocara siquiera mas era mi cruel destino al igual que a mis hermanas,, Alice y Rosalie.

-¡Alejaos de mí!-grite al ver que uno de esos bastardos desabrochaba mi blusa ,con mi rostro humedecido por las lágrimas le grite con tristeza mientras ellos solo…reían y gozaban al vernos a las tres allí ,tan vulnerables.

-¡No nos toquen!-grito Alice con voz seca y llorosa pero fue en vano ya que ellos hicieron todo lo contrario gozando al máximo al hacerlo ,las tres gritamos y pateamos con fuerza aun sabiendo que nadie iría a socorrernos asi gritáramos por horas mas nada sirvió pues ellos aplicaban cada vez más fuerza dejándonos aún mas adoloridas y humilladas mientras ellos sentían placer a montón mientras nos besaban y manoseaban todo nuestro pequeño cuerpo ,haciéndonos sentir sucias y malas por lo que nos obligaban a hacer.

Sus manos tocaron con placer cada centímetro de nuestro cuerpo de forma lenta y tortuosa para nosotras ,mas muy placentera para ellos, desabrochando con furia así nuestras blusas y pantalones sin piedad dejándonos totalmente expuestas a ellos donde nuestra tortura diaria empezó.

* * *

**Creo que es mas que obvio los que les ocurrió :[**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado...**

**Espero Reviews xD**


	2. Un día normal

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... ¡A ti también te odio Bella Swan!**

**

* * *

**

Pov Bella

**Enero del 2003-Phoenix ****,****Ari****zona **

-¡Bella!-gritaron mis hermanas en medio de risas desde la cocina de la primera planta de nuestra casa ,me levante del asiento de cuero de mis padres con una sonrisa en el rostro tal vez sea que estén jugando con Phil,nuestro padrastro jugador de Béisbol.

-Ya estoy bajando-les avise entre risas mientras cuidadosamente bajaba a la primera planta de la casa con la vista clavada en el suelo,para ser especifica en mis pies para no tropezar. Camine divertida hacia la cocina mientras escuchaba las incontables risas de mi familia,estaba Rene sentada en un banquillo viendo la escena alegre mientras se cruzaba de piernas y tomaba un poco de era feliz viendo que los cinco habíamos formado una familia que rebozaba de paz y alegria.

-¡Hija!-chillaron Phil y mi madre al mismo tiempo con entusiasmo mientras yo cruzaba la puerta para toparme con Alice y Rosalie tiradas en el piso mientras Phil estaba sobre ellas haciéndoles cosquillas por todo su blanco y pequeño cuerpo haciendo que mis hermanas se retorcieran de la risa en el piso blñanco de la cocina.

-¡Ya llego, hazle a ella!-chillaron las dos suplicantes mirándome de reojo con pura alegría mientras sonreían reí mientras rodaba los ojos.

Por alguna razón Phil y mi madre empezaron a besarse apasionadamente ,muy apasionadamente sin importarles nuestra presencia e infinitas de muescas que les hacíamos a ellos por el desagrado de la imagen ,les hicimos todo tipo de muecas,les dijimos de todo pero aun así no separaban sus lenguas el uno del otro. Después de unos ¿Cinco minutos? subimos derrotadas a mi habitación con la cara de asco y de alegría a la vez por verlos tan felices y enamorados después de todo.

-¡Búsquense un cuarto!-exclamo Rosalie divertida mientras cerraba la puerta levemente y se hacia junto a mi en la gran cama blanca que habia en medio de mi habitación,mientras los escuchamos suspirar resignados

Sacándonos una mueca triste por ellos por que no podían amarse con _totalidad_ gracias a nosotras .

Pero realmente los comprendíamos pero el problema era que no sabíamos cual podría ser la solución donde los cinco saliéramos ganando o por lo menos ellos ,no debe ser fácil mantener un matrimonio relativamente "Estable" con tres adolescentes en medio de tu relación hijas de tu esposa con otro hombre ,tres muchachas de quince años (Alice y yo) y de diesiseis años (Rosalie).A pesar de que los cinco nos queremos y consideramos como una familia ,existe ese mure en su relación.

-Visitemos a papa-prepuso Rose de pronto algo dudosa mirándonos a las dos con una leve sonrisa confirmándome que nuestros pensamientos se dirigían a lo mismo ,las tres nos vimos con complicidad y cariño en las miradas ,mientras sonreiamos con dulcera.

-Pero..no tenemos buena relación con el ¿Recuerdan?-nos susurro Alice pensativa mirando al cierto, con Charlie nunca tuvimos buena relación siquiera cuando eramos unas niñas ,suspire con desganas pues odiaba el pueblo de Forks y su mientras ellas reian adivinando mis pensamientos

-Solo sera por un tiempo-me consoló mi hermana mayor palmeando mi brazo con apoyo con una una ceja incrédula-Les daremos un tiempo para que _revivan_ la pasión...

-¿Lo juras?-le pregunto Alice viendo al piso con desgane mientras le daba un leve apretón a mi mano,Rose asintió solemne mientras nos abrazaba con fervor.

-Tengo un plan-dijo ella orgullosa mientras sacaba de su bolso de cuero una pequeña libreta y y con una mueca bastante graciosa empezó a escribir con esa hermosa letra suya ,que la caracterizaba en el instituto ademas de tener excelentes calificaciones .

-¿Que escribes?-le pregunto Alice curiosa mientras sin disimulo intentaba leerlo mirando a través del hombro de nuestra hermana,ella solo rio mientras negaba con la cabeza divertida.

_-_Tenemos que convencer a nuestros padres de que estañamos a Charlie,-empezó a decir ella con naturalidad mientras guardaba la hoja en su pantalón- Bella si te preguntan algo solo no mientas...di la verdad a medias-me dijo con una sonrisa ,si a Bella le preguntan algo , al llegar a Forks tratamos a Charlie como una persona mas .

-¡No!-chillo Alice con su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula tensa-¡No despues de lo que vimos cuando eramos niñas¡

-No te pido que lo perdones,solo se indiferente-dijo Rosalie con enojo al recordar ese maldito día.

**Flash Back ...**

Estábamos mis hermanas y yo jugando feliz e inocentemente a nuestros ocho y nueve años en la tina del baño principal de nuestra casa en Forks,Rene había ido a la casa de la señora Newton a tomar el te y a jugar cartas con otras señoras pues era muy amigas y generalmente la acompañábamos para ir a jugar con Mike y los otros hijos de sus lo general íbamos dos veces a la semana y nos demorábamos muchas horas con ellos pero ese día decidimos quedarnos en casa y jugar a las Sirenas para esperar a Charlie de su trabajo y pasar mas tiempo con el.

-¿Escucharon eso?-pregunto Rose asustada mientras nos agarraba fuertemente del brazo.-¡Es papa!

Mi hermana y yo salimos rápidamente de la tina totalmente mojadas en traje de baño mientras alegremente yo sacaba Rosalie de la tina mientras Alice torpemente sin querer arrojo el tarro de esencias especiales al agua caliente mientras estas se regaba por el agua inundando el baño de su relajante es en su afán de recoger la esencia dejo caer el liquido para hacer espuma que estaba al lado de las esencias generando cierta cantidad de espuma.

-¡Alice! -le recriminamos Rosalie y yo enojadas por su torpeza

-Lo siento-se disculpo ella con una sonrisa

-¡Sorprendamos a papa!

Dicho esto las tres totalmente mojadas y emocionadas por sorprender a papa nos escondimos en el gran armario café de nuestros padres mientras a través de las rejas del armario veíamos y escuchábamos todo lo que allí ocurría.

-!Charlie¡-grito eufórica una voz femenina desde las escaleras mientras era acompañada de una risa masculina... a mis hermanas con confusión mientras Rose estaba dolida mientras lloraba en silencio,Alice tan inocente nos veía curiosas mientras mis ojos estaban cristalinos de la rabia.

-Sue-escupio Rose con ira en un murmullo mientra con enojo retiraba las lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

-¡Osita!-respondió Charlie alegre mientra se oia una risa femenina.¿Osita?

Así sin previo aviso Charlie apareció en la habitación vistiendo su uniforme de Policía con su cabello levemente despeinado mientras tenia a Sue encima de el ,con sus piernas enrolladas en sus caderas mientras con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos Charlie le besaba lentamente el cuello ,y ella tenia sus manos en su cabello mientras lo enrollaba en sus dedos.

Charlie beso sus labios con urgencia mientra Sue le respondía los besos con su misma intensidad mientras las manos de Charlie buscaban con desespero los botones de la camisa de Sue causando una risa de esa zorra,en un movimiento rápido le arranco de forma salvaje su camisa mientras el gemía suavemente ante la visión de los pechos de esa perra frente a el .El metio su cabeza entre los pechos de ella mientras los besaba apasionadamente haciéndola gemir í le gruño al sostén que no le permitía mas acceso a los pechos de Sue ,ella jalaba fuertemente de sus cabellos mientras sonreía estúpidamente.

Charlie la tiro brutalmente sobre la cama matrimonial de mis padres algo divertido mientra ella le quitaba su uniforme rápidamente sonriente mientras Charlie hacia lo propio con la falda de esta,tirando sus ropas por doquier sin fijarse en donde caigan, dejándolos a los dos en ropa interior haciendo soltar una pequeña risa traviesa y uno que otro gemidos mientra Charlie se acomodaba salvajemente sobre ella mientras la besaba y lamia con fervor mientra ella le quitaba los boxers dejando expuesta su muy alta erecion sacandole un audible gemido.

El hizo lo mismo mientras le quitaba la ropa interior que llevaba puesta mientras ya libremente le besaba y le lamia todo su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella posaba sus manos por su abdomen entre gemidos y susurros de arte de ambos .

Sin previo aviso Charlie empezo a embestirla con fuerza mientras ello empezaban a gemir y gritar mas y mas fuerte.

Zorra

**Flash Back ...**

-Zorra

* * *

**Primer capitulo :D aunque quería algo mas Lemmon pero decidí dejarlo en poco y básico por ser el primer capitulo de la historia.**

**Aunque si ustedes piensan que el "Lemmon" esta un asco**

** ¡Diganme y lo cambio a clasificacio T!**

**Y obvio ,quito el "Lemmon"**


	3. Adiós

**Hala chicas realmente agradezco que me hallan apoyado tanto en este ultimo tiempo pero he tenido líos con mis Viejos [Padres] por que se enteraran de mi cuenta aquí en FF ,leyeron mi perfil y pues ya se ,sin salidas ,ni música ni televisor por Muchoo prohibido usar FF porque segun ellos esto impulsa mi perversión ¿Pueden creerlo?.**

**Eso sucede siendo hija de unos adictos a la Religión con una Familia que te señala por pensar diferente esperando cualquier cosa para verme caer y atacar mis agarraron de esto para castigarme y decirme otra vez que "Voy por el mal camino".Todas mis Ciber-amigas ¡ Adiós!**

**Las historias las continuara Oevix Olem ,un beso y espero sean felices en sus vidas ,tomen las decisiones correctas siguiendo a su corazó ustedes mismas sin importar lo que los demas digan y Oevix,lamento que por poco mis papas te echaran al agua.**

**Las quiero chicas .Sean ustedes mismas y vivan por y para ustedes**

**Adios**


End file.
